Live Chats and an Adorable Boy
by AlcesRedivivus
Summary: After watching a live chat the band did a few months ago on youtube, I couldn't help myself. Kames. One-shot.


**Okay. It's 4:15 a.m. and I was watching a Big Time Rush Ustream chat on youtube not too long ago. Kendall was, in my mind, all over James the majority of the time and this just kinda. Popped into my head. Super cheesy. Very fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: don't own theeem~**

* * *

><p>Here's the thing.<p>

I love doing these live Ustream chats. They're good fun and it helps show that we really _do _care about our fans. But Kendall really, really enjoys fucking with me. Every chat we do he's a little _too_ friendly, knowing that he can make me lose my mind with anything he does.

Like right now, I'm sitting next to Logan and Kendall is behind me rubbing his foot over my lower back. Back and forth. Back and forth. Little circles and _ohhh,_ that feels good.

"James speak," Carlos demanded. I looked from the spot on the ground to him and then the computer screen.

"Hi," I squeaked. The fuck was that? I sounded like a scared little girl. Kendall chuckled behind me. Asshole. He's still rubbing my lower back with his foot. I'm barely even paying attention to the chat right now, all I can think about is pinning him down and kissing the shit out of his face. I can see him smiling like a dork when I look at us on the screen.

Focus, James. Focus.

"So have any of you guys ever thought about doing something like sky diving?" The radio guy asked. Now there's a question I can answer.

I spoke up, "Yeah, definitely. I've always wanted to try sky diving. Actually I'm pretty sure all of us have."

"Actually I'm about to go do it right now, so, I'll see you guys later," Logan joked. He got up and walked to the other side of the studio where there was a table with food. I laughed and suddenly Kendall was squeezing in between Carlos and I, settling comfortably, our arms and legs touching.

I'm amazed I look so damn calm and collected all of the time.

The rest of the chat is like that; me staring at nothing and Kendall and Logan and Carlos answering most of the questions. I jump in and say small things but really I'm too busy thinking. Kendall creepily stars at me while I'm answering one and I can't help but laugh and point it out. He's so fucking cute. At one point he leans over to whisper something in my ear and I turn my head to seem like I'm listening when really I'm thinking about how if I turn my head a little more I could kiss him.

Now he's coughing and leaning behind me to cover it and I laugh a little, because _bastard_, that's what you get.

He gets up and goes behind the laptop to continue his coughing fit, and now the chat is coming to an end. We say goodbye and sign off.

"Kendall Schmidt," I shout. He turns his head towards me and smiles cheesily, waving casually like he wasn't purposely teasing me that entire time.

Logan rolls his eyes and Carlos is too busy texting someone to contribute.

I lung forward and grab Kendall's ankle, yanking him down. He lands on his ass and whines, "Ooooooww. James you fucking asshole."

I crawl over so that I'm sitting on his stomach.

"Why do you always tease me during live chats? One of these days I'm going to jump you, and everyone in the world is going to see it," I warn. He laughs and shrugs.

"'Cause it's fun to try and get you to pull off that mask you wear, with the charming smile and what-not." I roll my eyes.

He suddenly grabs a fistful of my shirt and yanks me down, whispering in my ear, "and plus, I always get great sex afterwards," he smirks. I flush and punch him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, well, tonight may not be your lucky night," I state seriously. I get off of him and start to walk to the food table where Logan was. I hear Kendall get up and follow me.

"James, don't be like that," he pouts.

I ignore him and continue walking, grabbing a carrot stick from the vegetable tray and shoving it in my mouth. I will be like that. Asshole.

His arms wrap around me from behind and he rests his forehead against my upper back. "Baby," he whines. "I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore." I roll my eyes and huff.

"Yeah, right." I try and move to the cupcakes I see at the end of the table but he holds me in place, refusing to let me go.

"James, I really am sorry. I know you don't want the public to find out about us. I'll stop, okay?" I hear his apology in his voice. He sounds so dejected. Fuck I hate when he sounds like that.

I'm so head over heels for this kid.

I turn myself around so we're facing each other and he looks up at me slightly, considering I'm a few inches taller than he is.

"Promise?" I question. He nods.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I upset you. I just don't want word to get out, it could have a negative effect on.. everything, you know?" I look at him, serious face on. He sighs and nods as I kiss his forehead.

He detaches his arms from around me and I make my way over to the cupcakes. I love food. I feel a little guilty just dashing away like that but food is just _so delicious._

I shove the entire thing in my mouth, chew, and swallow. _Best cupcakes ever oh my god_. I groan.

Kendall laughs at me. I grin back at him.

"Ride to the studio?" I arch an eyebrow, throwing him that charming smile he mentioned before. His eyes light up and he nods eagerly. I turn around and hold my arms out to my sides, waiting for him to jump. Suddenly there's a Kendall on my back, arms wrapped around my neck and legs wrapped around my waist.

"To the studio!" He shouts, pointing to where Logan is smiling at us. At least he and the rest of the cast, crew and everyone else on set can know about Kendall and I. We don't have to hide it here.

I start to jog towards where he's pointing.

"Wait," Kendall demands. I stop.

"What?"

He leans over and presses his lips right below my ear.

"Love you," he whispers.

I can't help the smile that spreads on my face.

"You're so fucking cute," I laugh. He squeezes me harder.

Maybe I couldn't live with the entire world knowing about our relationship, but I could definitely live giving an adorable Kendall piggy back rides.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? Please and thank you?**


End file.
